


Private Pleasures

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Again more headcanon than actual fic, Broadway bro!Ezekiel, But hey since when do I let that stop me, Fluff, Gen, Horseriding!Jake, Humor, Sci-fi geek!Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Jake, Ezekiel and Cassandra share pretty much everything with each other. Letting each other have their private pleasures is the least they could do.





	Private Pleasures

When Jake wants to wind down, he climbs into his truck, drives to a ranch some fifty miles outside of Portland and asks if he can take Tizzy out for a couple of hours.

Tizzy is a sweet black mare, standing 5’4” on her pretty little hooves and when Jake is riding her through the Oregon forests, all thoughts of magical mayhem suddenly seem very far away. He never tells the others, mostly because there are already far too many cowboy jokes flying around for his liking, but also because, well. When you’re working with each other as close as they are, it’s nice to have something that is completely yours. To Jake, there is nothing that beats the sound of thundering hooves beneath you, the sight of two black ears bouncing along in front of you and the feeling of the wind in your face as you are both racing towards the horizon. It’s freedom, is what it is, and Jake would not give it up for all the artwork in the world.

Tizzy won’t tell anyone either. Just as she won’t tell anyone how Jake always stuffs a little extra hay into her net after they’ve come back, by way of thank you.

\---

It sounds a bit odd, in a job that is basically a fantasy world come true, but if Cassandra truly needs to relax? She gets out the cocoa and the blanket, curls up on the couch and settles in for a cheesy sci-fi binge. 

Star Wars, Old Who, New Who, Old Trek, New Trek, she’s seen it all and loves it all. It’s not even something to do with the pseudoscience which is sometimes surprisingly accurate and sometimes so wildly off the mark that it makes her laugh so hard her stomach hurts. It also has nothing to do with Malcolm Reynolds and his pretty floral bonnet. Let’s just say that, to a scared little girl with abilities she barely understood and a death sentence she understood all too well, these shows were the perfect portal into another world.

The others don’t know. Ezekiel can be a _massive_ snob if the mood strikes him, and Cassandra is not looking forward to explanations about who shot first or why you don’t skip Nine (even though she agrees wholeheartedly with both sentiments). Jake would just roll his eyes at the crappy special effects but make no comment, which is just as bad. So Cassandra keeps Kirk, Picard and the entire crew of the Serenity all to herself.

\---

Ask Ezekiel who was the best Eponine, and he’ll tell you that it’s Lea Salonga, without a doubt. Then he will probably first try to make you believe ‘Lea Salonga’ is just Australian slang for ‘no fucking clue who that person is I’ve never heard of them in my life, mate’ before he swears you to secrecy on your mother’s life/grave (whichever applies).

Yes, Ezekiel is a Broadway bootleg bro. And no, the others don’t know. Jake would laugh and Cassandra would be confused (and maybe snigger a little), and while Ezekiel can usually handle that just fine, some things are too personal to be laughed at.

He is not very discriminatory in his tastes: although he has a penchant for Sondheim (who is always _just_ on the right side of unnerving in his work, something that Ezekiel can appreciate greatly), he also likes the popular names. Wicked, Phantom, Rent. And Les Mis.

Ezekiel _loves_ Les Mis. And _don’t_ tell Stone about this, but that lonely oboe playing Bring Him Home after the barricades have fallen? Never fails to reduce Ezekiel to a sobbing mess.

The only musical he hates with a passion is Miss Saigon. Even Lea Salonga cannot save that one, for obvious reasons. On the other hand, when he managed to snatch Hamilton tickets (honestly bought and paid for, because you do not rob artists)? Not even the second apocalypse of the week could have wiped the smile of his face that day.

\---

Of course, Cassandra and Ezekiel have figured out long ago while their cowboy collegue sometimes disappears for hours on end, only to return with a wide grin and smelling faintly of hay. Not that they would say anything. 

Just as Ezekiel and Jake pretend not to notice how or why the Annex Theatre room has somehow managed to acquire all seasons of Doctor Who. 

And just as Jake and Cassandra pretend not to hear Ezekiel humming under his breath when the Annex is quiet and they are all puttering around, doing chores for Jenkins.

They already share pretty much everything with each other. Letting each other have their private pleasures is the least they could do.


End file.
